yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Harmony
The Jungle Harmony is the seventh episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the Phantom Beasts, Scorch and Snapper returned and joined forces with Nightmare Moon and her followers, The Mane 6 must learn Pai Zhuq in order to join the fight with the Jungle Fury Rangers. With Twilight Sparkle learning the Tiger, Gorilla and Shark Techniques from Casey and Master Finn, Applejack learning the Wolf Technique from RJ, Fluttershy learning the Cheetah, Penguin and Elephant Techniques from Lily and Master Phant, Pinkie Pie learning the Cat and Cougar Techniques from Justin, Rarity learning the Jaguar, Antelope and Bat Techniques from Theo and Master Swoop, Rainbow Dash learning the Rhino Technique form Dominic, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry and Trixie learning the Lion Technique form Jarrod and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed learning the Chameleon Technique from Camille. The Harmony Force and Jungle Fury Rangers must succeed against the two Phantom Beasts. In the jungle In the deep jungles of Africa, Ransik and Nadira discovered the tablet of the Order of the Claw known as Pai Zhuq. Suddenly, They were ambushed by the Rinshi and the Humanoid Changelings. Just then, Jarrod and Camille came to the rescue as the evil armies retreated. Then, Jarrod and Camille became the new Pai Zhuq Masters and they informed Ransik and Nadira about someone from the Dai Shi Clan was resurrected by Sombra and joined forces by Ngihtmare Moon and her followers. Ransik tells Jarrod and Camille to gather the rest of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers and tell them they'll need their help. So, Jarrod and Camille set off to Pai Zhuq Academy for help. Nightmare Moon's plan for the Phantom Beasts Nightmare Moon was upset with the dark armies failing their attempt to kill Ransik and Nadira because of Jarrod and Camille. Nightmare Moon must work on a new plan to be rid of the Power Rangers for good. She sends the two Phantom Beasts, Scorch and Snapper to get rid of the Power Rangers. Ransik's meeting with the Rangers/Trixie the new Supporter Meanwhile, Ransik gathered the Mane 6 for an important meeting. Trixie came as Nadira brought her and asks her father if she could be a new supporter to the rangers and he excepts her. She gave her word not to reveal the secrets of the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Ransik announced the trip to Pai Zhuq Academy to learn the Order of the Claw. Welcome to Pai Zhuq Academy Later that day, Ransik, his alliance, The Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Flash Sentry, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed arrived in Pai Zhua Academy and met the Jungle Fury Rangers, Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, RJ, Dominic, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger. Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appears in spirit and informed the Harmony Force Rangers to learn the Order of the Claw in order to help the Jungle Fury Rangers defeat the Phantom Beasts. So, Twilight and her friends are ready to take the risk. Twilight learns the Tiger, Gorilla and Shark Techniques Later, Twilight was learning the Tiger and Gorilla techniques from Casey as her first master and finally learned the Shark technique from him and Master Finn. Casey once advised Twilight that a true Pai Zhuq master can't be a follower as she trains harder. Soon, Master Finn showed Twilight the technique he learned from his son, RJ after rolling a few pizza dough. It took a long time, But Twilight finally mastered the Tiger, Gorilla and Shark Techniques and discovered her animal spirit inside of her. She had the Spirit of the Hammerhead Shark. Applejack learns the Wolf Technique Applejack was just about to learn the Wolf Technique from RJ by doing some moves based on her chores from her home and at Canterlot High. Soon enough, Applejack mastered the Wolf Technique and discovered her animal spirit inside of her. She had the Spirit of the Black Leopard. Fluttershy learns the Cheetah, Penguin and Elephant Techniques Fluttershy was learning the Cheetah, Penguin and Elephant Techniques from Lily and Master Phant. She tried her best she could, But she just couldn't get the hang of it. At first, She was about to give up. But Lily and Master Phant has given the courage to do her best to complete her training. Finally after practicing, Fluttershy has mastered the Cheetah, Penguin and Elephant Techniques and discovered her animal spirit inside of her. She had the Spirit of the Mammoth. Fluttershy was very thankful to have masters who believed in her. Pinkie Pie learns the Cat and Cougar Techniques Pinkie Pie was learning the Cat and Cougar Techniques from Justin. He even showed her how Master Mao taught him the Cat Technique. It took a while, But Pinkie Pie has mastered the Cat and Cougar Techniques and discovered her animal spirit inside of her. She had the Spirit of the White Puma. Rarity learns the Jaguar, Antelope and Bat Techniques Rarity was learning the Jaguar, Antelope and Bat Techniques from Theo and Master Swoop. At first, Rarity couldn't do the bat technique because she wasn't focused on her training. But Theo showed Rarity that she has to focus on a single goal. Theo taught her to levitate by focusing on a single goal, relaxation and block everything with her mind including things about cleanliness. Finally, Rarity has mastered the Jaguar, Antelope and Bat Techniques and discovered her animal spirit inside of her. She had the Spirit of the Flying Fox. Rainbow Dash learns the Rhino Technique Rainbow Dash was learning the Rhino Technique from Dominic. He once told her about how he and Fran traveled to Africa and Asia and discovered his own destiny and protect all Rhinos which made him a new Pai Zhuq Master. Soon, Rainbow Dash trained hard until she mastered the Rhino Technique and discovered her animal spirit inside of her. She had the Spirit of the Ox. Sunset, Flash and Trixie learns the Lion Technique Sunset, Flash and Trixie were learning the Lion Technique from Jarrod. Sunset was thinking about what harmful things she did in the past. Then, Jarrod reminded her that it was never too late for a new start even for him. Sunset even remembered how she redeemed herself to her new friends. So, She, Flash and Trixie mastered the Lion Technique and discovered their animal spirits inside of them. Sunset has the Spirit of Lion like Jarrod, Flash has the Spirit of the Shark, And Trixie has the Spirit of the Ocelot. The Young Power Rangers Supporters learns the Chameleon Technique Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were learning the Chameleon Technique from Camille. One by One, They each demonstrate the moves to test Camille. Finally They finished mastering the Chameleon Technique and discovered their animal spirits inside of them. Apple Bloom has the Spirit of the Chameleon like Camille, Sweetie Belle has the Spirit of the Gecko, Scootaloo has the Spirit of the Basilisk, And Babs Seed has the Spirit of the Iguana. A Pai Zhuq Team Effort of Harmony After training Pai Zhuq, Twilight and Casey came up with a plan to defeat Scorch and Snapper. At Ocean Bluff, Scorch and Snapper sends the Rinshi and Humanoid Changelings to attack the city. Then, The Harmony Force and Jungle Fury Power Rangers came to the rescue. And so, The battle begins as Sunset leads Flash, Trixie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed to fight off the Rinshi and Changelings. Soon, Scorch and Snapper got bigger then ever. Summoning the Animal Spirits The Jungle Fury Rangers summons the animal spirits to put a stop to Scorch and Snapper. With the Tiger, Jaguar, Cheetah, Lion and Chameleon Spirits combined into the Jungle Pride Megazord with Lion and Chameleon Power, The White Tiger, Wolf and Cougar Spirits combined into the White Tiger Pride Megazord, The Rhino Steel Zord turns into the Rhino Warrior Mode and The Gorilla, Antelope and Penguin Spirits combined into the Jungle Master Megazord, The Elemental Megazord was combined with Twilight using the Spirit of the Hammerhead Shark, Applejack using the Spirit of the Black Leopard, Fluttershy using the Spirit of the Mammoth, Pinkie Pie using the Spirit of the White Puma, Rarity using the Spirit of the Flying Fox, And Rainbow Dash using the Spirit of the Ox and to combined it into it's Jungle Beast Mode as the Megazords defeated Scorch and Snapper. The Honor of the Order of the Claw The honor of the Order of the Claw has been made. The Pai Zhuq Masters, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin and Master Mao gives their thanks to Ransik and the Harmony Force Rangers. And Twilight and her friends gave thanks to Casey and their friends as they celebrate in Jungle Karma Pizza for a party. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Fran *Flint *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Scorch *Snapper Trivia * Transcript *The Jungle Harmony (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force